


21 Things About Kurt and Blaine's Honeymoon

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who-has-a-sonic-screwdriver asked you: Klaine on their honeymoon (‘cos your 21 things about their wedding was too cute for words!!)</p><p>Sequel to 21 Things About Kurt and Blaine's Wedding. Originally posted on Tumblr February 10th 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things About Kurt and Blaine's Honeymoon

1\. They decided on the location for the honeymoon at the very last minute. Having left it too late, Kurt’s personal first choice, Paris (“It’ll be just like  _Moulin Rouge_ , Blaine, it’ll be really romantic!”), was no longer an option - so, in his usual romantic spontaneity, Blaine surprised Kurt with a round-trip tour of Italy instead, something he didn’t say no to once he’d drunk a copious amount of very expensive champagne at the hotel the night before they were due to fly.

2\. It turned out that Kurt was very partial - and very affected by - Italian wine, and though he did not remember it, he was groan later when Blaine told him how on the first night of their honeymoon, they’d gone out to a bar and told anyone who would listen about “how wonderful his new husband was." 

3\. If asked, they would strongly deny the rumours circulating within their circle of friends about their "totally wicked, non-vanilla sex life” (Santana’s words). There were  _some_  things about their honeymoon they’d rather keep to themselves. 

 

4\. The first time they made love as husbands was the first time in a long time that they’d had sex without making it to the bed. However, the bedroom floor of their hotel room served it’s purpose just fine.

5\. When Kurt began an evening with an ominous, “I want you to promise me that whatever I do tonight, you won’t judge me for it.”, Blaine was confused and a little worried. But he only chuckled  _once_  under his breath when, at the end of the night, he was relegated to the position of back-masseuse whilst lay slumped on the bed, feeling very sick and unable to move from all the pasta he had consumed. 

6\. Kurt thoroughly enjoyed the fact that Blaine’s darker complexion and somewhat more exotic appearance made him look like one of the locals. He really felt, then, that he was part of some whirlwind, romantic adventure. 

7\. Then again, every day with Blaine felt like some whirlwind, romantic adventure. 

8\. Naturally, Kurt was drawn to the cobbled streets lined with boutiques and high-fashion outlet stores. Even though they could never afford what was inside, Blaine wasn’t about to stop him from looking; Kurt in his element was one of the few times Blaine saw him truly happy. 

9\. When they were in Milan, Blaine insisted on them hiring a Vespa scooter to travel through the city instead of spending all day on foot. He wasn’t sure what was better; the way Kurt had clung to him for dear life every time he turned on the ignition, or the look on his face when he climbed off and said, “Can we do that again?”

10\. They may or may not have chipped off a piece of a very old, very exquisite statue in Rome. Even when they returned to New York, they were  _still_  bickering over who it was who actually broke it.

11\. In Verona, naturally, they visited Juliet Capulet’s statue, and the house said to have been where she had lived in the immortal Shakespeare play. When Blaine’s back was turned, Kurt took a piece of folded paper from his pocket and put it in one of the holes in the wall of the house, where countless others had left messages and letters to the eponymous Juliet, telling her of their own stories of love and of loss. He never told Blaine what he’d written on it. 

12\. The first time Kurt learned of Blaine’s fear of boats was when he suggested they go on a gondola ride in Venice. He turned so pale Kurt would have thought he might faint.

13\. When Kurt tried to get Blaine to throw a coin in the Trevi Fountain and make a wish, he said no. When Kurt asked him why, he said it was because he already had everything he could ever wish for. Needless to say, Kurt’s face turned redder than the Italian midday sun. 

14\. Tired after a long day of touring the vineyards in the Tuscan countryside, they found a tiny coffee shop off the side of the road and ate  _gelato_ until the sun went down outside the lace-curtained window.

15\. Rachel didn’t speak to Kurt for three weeks after he came back from Italy because she didn’t buy him any souvenirs. It was, after all,  _his_ honeymoon, not hers, and he thought he had been right to do so.

16\. There was a moment of panic when they thought they’d lost their camera with all their photographs on it, but they eventually found it at the bottom of their suitcase, scratched and colour chipped but their photographs intact.

17\. Kurt got a mosquito bite for the first time during their honeymoon, and proceeded to panic for a good five minutes before Blaine reminded him that Italian mosquitoes were not likely to be lethal and that yes, he had put insect bite lotion in the travel bag Kurt insisted on bringing with them every time they went out anywhere. 

18\. The photographs they took in front of the leaning tower of Pisa were the only ones they refused to show to their friends or relatives, mostly because they were embarrassing, but also because they were the ones that felt most private  _because_ they were embarrassing. 

19\. His honeymoon would be the first and last time Blaine would eat so much garlic in one sitting. Though Kurt said he didn’t care, it bothered  _him_  that whenever they kissed, all Kurt would be able to taste was garlic. 

20\. Even though they had a strict no-overspending rule, they still came back with more than they left with, owing to the fact that they kept buying each other little gifts wherever they went. 

21\. They were gone for a whole month, and when they came back, they were just as in love as they had been when the left. 


End file.
